


Keith's Journal

by MystiqueMicah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Diary/Journal, Fluff and Angst, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMicah/pseuds/MystiqueMicah
Summary: Memoirs of the former Galran leader.
Relationships: Acxa & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron)





	Keith's Journal

Finder's note: On expedition, we found an abandoned hut far beyond the reaches of any civilization. We found many things, but the most interesting was a journal owned by former emperor Keith Kogane. We couldn't revise most of the journal, but we were able to revise a few entries. These are them now.

Entry 1: Today I start my exile on the planet Malencona. It's uncertain how long I'll be here, but it is assumed I will be here for awhile. I will be keeping this journal to catalog my thoughts and to keep me from becoming delusional. Tomorrow I'll gather supplies to build a shelter and a decent training post. I-

Entry 7: I had the nightmare again. The only thing I remember is a silhouette, fire all around them, saying "Our battle didn't end on-" it cut off their. I can't make out the voice or the face, but whatever answer it may be I hope for it to only be a dream. 

Entry 12: A big storm is surrounding this part of Malencona. I'm trying my best to stay away from the lightning, it's a lot more aggressive than it is on most other planets. Lightning. The element of a black Paladin. Shiro. Days like these make me wonder how Curtis is doing, if he's still around. Shiro's death affected him the most. It's a pain no other being could ever replicate: the lose of your lover. 

Entry 13: Losing Shiro was like losing my brother. I had never felt a pain like that until that day. Shiro was one of the greatest men to ever live, a man of ideals, ethics, and strength. He truly was a role model. I cant believe he was taken so soon by that horrible, disgusting vermin. One day I will avenge him. One day I will see you again Shiro.

Entry 32: The title of "Emperor" was unappealing at first. It felt like a reminder of the corrupt empire they once lived under. But I perhaps I could bring it back to it's former glory. That was my thought process in going to run the Galra Empire. I became a philanthropist, giving food, water, supply to planets and civilizations in need, giving out troops to build houses and buildings for people to live in, I tried everything I could to help people and to raise the Galran name out of the mud, and it worked! ~~It's too bad that it all came crashing down because of one man.~~

 ~~Entry 33: It's becoming common to cry before and after sleeping~~.


End file.
